


Pocket Note

by MegaChoirQueer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabble, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i used a random word generator for the story idea, nothing but fluff, the word was pocket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaChoirQueer/pseuds/MegaChoirQueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean go on a hunt. Dean finds a nice surprise in his pocket. 100-word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket Note

Sam and Dean were on a hunt again. Castiel was not with them because he was taking care of matters in heaven.

Dean and Cas had established themselves as a couple for a few weeks at this point. It was embarrassing for Dean to let go of his fears, but he eventually decided that Cas made him happy and that he refused to deny that.

Once they killed the target werewolf, Dean walked back to his car, hand in pocket.

He pulled out a small paper that read:

 _I love you. Stay safe. ~Cas_ _♥_

Dean smiled from the pleasant surprise.


End file.
